rentheseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ren
Ren is the eponymous title character of the fantasy webseries Ren: The Girl with the Mark. She is played by Sophie Skelton. Ren is a young woman of around 19 years of age. She lives in the small, rural village of Lyngarth, in the land of Alathia. Early life and family Ren was born and grew up in the small village of Lyngarth, where she still lives with her father, Dagron, and her younger brother Baynon. Ren's mother, Erin, died when Ren was around 9 years old and since then she has had to take care of her brother and father. The family are poor, and Ren has had to learn to hunt, fish and forage to put food on the table. Ren cares very deeply for her mischevious little brother and goes to great pains to protect and care for him. In contrast, her relationship with her father is strained, and it is implied that Ren blames him for their poor circumstances and for abandoning her and Baynon in the past. Friends Ren has two close friends in the village; a girl of a similar age, named Dalia, and Torberry, a local farmer. Torberry is also fatherly towards Ren, and brings her small gifts. The other villagers treat her with some hostility and she seems to have few other friends. The exception to this is her friend and kindred spirit Karn, an outcast who lives deep in the forest outside of Lyngarth. While much of his past is yet unknown, Karn gave Ren Erin's necklace, showing he knew Ren's mother. He acts as a second father figure for her. During Episode 2 of Series 1, Ren encounters Lyanna and Hunter in the woods, while the two are fleeing for their lives from Kah'Nath soldiers. Though initially suspicious of Hunter, Ren is forced to rely on his help to stay alive. Personality While caring and compassionate to others, Ren is notably outspoken and strong willed. She finds it difficult to conform to the expectations of her father and the villagers. She is something of a rulebreaker, and is shown carrying forbidden items, such as books, which brings her into trouble with the ruling Kah'Nath forces. When faced with problems, particularly when clashing with her father, Ren tends to run away, often escaping to the woods. She also has a lighthearted sense of humour, playing tricks on Dalia, and playing with Baynon in the marketplace. Skills Ren is excellent at drawing, particularly from nature, although she also sketches objects she has never seen which just "come to her." Ren had been providing food and income for her family for some years, learning how to fish and forage in woods for mushrooms. She also undertakes jobs in the village for coin, such as washing clothes, and operates a lively bartering system for items she needs. She is shown to be skilled with a bow, having been taught by Karn how to shoot fish in a pond, and while not a natural fighter, she later uses her archery skills to save Karn's life. She has to quickly learn to fight for her life, and later uses an axe to defend herself. By the end of Series 1, while possessed by the Mahri spirit, Ren is able to draw on her anger to summond the winds to save Baynon from being burned to death. The full extent of her new powers is, as yet, unknown.Category:Characters